


Catch You

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Slingphries kills meeeee, i apologize for such trash, this is my go at angst again, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, if both of us were to fall, then who would catch you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not actually far enough into the manga to actually know all about Alan or Eric, so I apologize in advance if I got some of their stories wrong. I just wondered how the other reapers would have taken Alan's death and Eric's soul-hunting. ^^;

William let out a tiny sigh as he stood in front of the door to his house. It wasn't everyday that one would reap two of who he considered his closest friends within the span of twenty-four hours.

  
Alan had gone first, peacefully in his bed in the Dispatch infirmary, Grell and Ronald at his shoulders. Eric hadn't been present and seven hours later, William found out why. He'd been reaping innocent souls to try to save Alan with a myth. He went second, plunging his scythe into his stomach when William had told him to give up, that Alan had already gone.

  
And now William stood outside his home, contemplating on how he would tell Grell just what happened. How he could possibly tell her that his words drove their friend to follow his love into eternal death.

  
He shook his head, dragging his keys out of his suit pocket. He hadn't made Eric kill himself. The thought of Alan being dead had. He'd said so in his last dying breaths as William tried his best to save him.

  
"William?" Grell's soft voice rang out as he entered the house and locked the door behind himself. "Is that you, love?"

  
"Yes," He hung his keys on their destined hook as he heard his lover shuffle into the sitting area, the rustle of her nightgown a soft sound in the air. A sniffle was the only warning he had before he felt her thin arms wrap around his waist. He laid a gentle hand over hers as she gripped the front of his suit jacket, her face buried in his shoulder. "Grell."

  
"Eric's gone, isn't he?"

His heart ached at the way her voice caught. He mumbled an affirmation to her and she let out a horrible sob into his jacket. Her arms tightened around him as she shook.

  
"How c-could this happ'n?" She hiccuped as he gently turned in her embrace. Her face was wet with tears when he pulled her into his arms, pressing his nose into her red locks. "They were so h-happy, Will? Why-"

  
She choked off with another great sob and he felt her legs wobble. Carefully, he bent to pick up his lover up and he carried her to their couch, sitting upon it before gently setting her in his lap. She cried for some time, her chest heaving, snot and tears running down her face. He waited patiently, wiping her face with the handkerchief from his pocket, shedding a few tears himself for their two lost friends.

  
It could have been hours before her tears dried out and she was reduced to a dozing, hiccuping mess on her lover's lap. She gripped his suit jacket, her nose buried in the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. He let her lay there, his arm around her waist while his other hand ran through her hair, pushing it away from her damp cheeks.

  
"Would you like to retire to bed?" William asked eventually, his hands already shifting to lift her off of his lap. Wearily, she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood with her in his arms.

  
"It's never going to be the same without them," She said as he set her down on their bed. He brushed a few stray tears away before he leaned into her, burying his face into her hair. "Ronald will lose his drinking buddy, and their desks will be given to new reapers and-"

  
"And we will persevere," William cut in, kissing her forehead. "For them, we will persevere."

  
This brought a horrible wracking sob from her. He stepped away from her to quickly get into his pajamas so that he could lay down with his lover, and hold her as close as he physically could. She crawled under the comforter, burying herself beneath the fabric until he could only see the rest hair sticking out from beneath. He threw his suit onto the ground before sliding in behind her and pulling her back to his chest, his arms winding tight around her waist. She clutched his wrist as they laid there, her breathing soft and unsteady.

  
"Grell," William whispered into her shoulder, pressing as close to her as possible. "Promise you won't chase me if I fall, darling."

  
She didn't answer for a few moments, and he thought for certain that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and grief. Reaching over to turn off their bedside lamp, he heard her murmur something. Turning to her in the darkness, he nosed at her neck. "What was that, love?"

  
She took a deep breath and let it gust out over her pillow, "I said, maybe that's why Eric did it."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
She turned in his arms until all he could see was the unusual light in her dual-colored eyes. "Maybe Eric did it so he could be there to catch Alan when he finally finished falling."

  
The simple thought made William ache, both in his heart and in his mind. His arms tightened around Grell. She wrapped her arms around him in response, her head beneath his chin. He thought about that for a moment or two before kissing the top of Grell's head, breathing in the faint smell of jasmine and powder.

  
"Promise me that if we do ever fall, we'll help each other up when we land."

  
"I wouldn't dream of anything else, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you like ^.^


End file.
